


Ненаглядное пособие

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дефективность часто путают с уникальностью, при том, что минус на минус дает плюс. И это дорого обойдется всем ошибившимся. // Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на дайри и в подарок для Джедайта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненаглядное пособие

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Ненаглядное пособие  
> Автор: Илана Тосс  
> Бета: Aerdin  
> Размер: мини (1950 слов)  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: PWP, мистика  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Дефективность часто путают с уникальностью, при том, что минус на минус дает плюс. И это дорого обойдется всем ошибившимся  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: для Джедайта

Шульдих поднимается по лестнице, беспечно помахивая пакетом с продуктами. Полдюжины яиц, сардельки, банка фасоли и пучок свежей зелени. Ему повезло: почти не пришлось пользоваться даром, чтобы убедить жалостливую старушку поделиться с ним покупками. В Дублине вообще живут на удивление добросердечные люди — хитрые, грубые, мерзкие, но добросердечные. Только они с Кроуфордом выделяются из толпы.

Молодой команде наемников поначалу, пока еще нет весомого послужного списка, финансирование режут как могут, вот и приходится выкручиваться. Конечно, куратор из Розенкройц не одобрит несанкционированное влияние на граждан, но, с другой стороны, зачем ему об этом знать?

Заказов нет второй месяц, и куратор — сухощавый старик с залысинами на полголовы — неодобрительно жует губами при каждой встрече. Шульдих и сам бесится от вынужденного бездействия, а Кроуфорд хранит поистине буддистское спокойствие. По крайней мере, внешне. В голову к нему Шульдих предпочитает не лезть без лишней необходимости — и в этом-то и заключается их маленькая общая проблема. Слишком плохая ментальная сцепка, провоцирующая нестабильность дара у обоих. Хреновый телепат и неуправляемый пророк — их прибило друг к другу, как мусор в море, еще во время обучения. А начальство посмотрело на это и решило оставить их в паре. Вероятно, в качестве наглядного пособия, как именно делать не надо. Потом еще, может, и в учебник по тимбилдингу запишут — на страницу с примерами ошибок Розенкройц. Тех, которыми потом гордятся и говорят, что «мы сумели справиться с этой проблемой, новый метод обезвреживания и ликвидации дефективных паранормов читайте на семьдесят пятой странице приложения». 

Шульдих не хочет думать ни о каком «потом», он хочет есть, яйца в пакете шепотом выстукивают обеденную молитву. Шульдих ковыряется ключом в скважине, но та не поддается. Квартирка дешевая, замки в двери ржавые насквозь, и в том, что никто до сих пор не удосужился их смазать, виновата только Шульдихова рассеянность. Зря он, наверное, выбрал себе такое говорящее имя…

Тем временем замок щелкает, и почти одновременно с этим раздается второй щелчок, сухой и деловитый. Сердце противно екает: уж что-что, а звук взведенного курка Шульдих узнает где угодно. Дверь распахивается. На пороге стоит Кроуфорд, и вороненое дуло пистолета смотрит Шульдиху ровно между глаз.

Мечты о вкуснейшей яичнице падают из его рук и трескаются с множественным «крак», превращаясь в несъедобную болтанку. Хуевость этого дня зашкаливает в считанные секунды.

— Эй, что за шутки? Это не смешно! — возмущается он, молясь в глубине души, только бы это было не тем, о чем он подумал, матерь Божья и все ангелы небесные, пожалуйста, что угодно, но не это…

Однажды Шульдих уже был свидетелем, как Кроуфорду переклинило мозги. Того держали тогда трое психокинетиков с Сильвией во главе, пока транквилизаторы не подействовали. Шульдих потом неделю торчал у реанимационной палаты, сам не зная зачем, и считал — считывал — его удары сердца. А сейчас у него под рукой был только пакет с неслучившимся обедом и собственный дар. Да и тот работал с перебоями.

Никто не знал, в каких воспоминаниях клинит Кроуфорда — никто, кроме начальства и некоторых учителей, конечно, но те никому не говорили. Конечно же. Чертовы тайные планы чертовых стариков.

Все это в один миг проносится в голове у Шульдиха, а с губ сама собой слетает пошлая фраза. На Кроуфорда в его обычном состоянии они всегда действуют отрезвляюще, и Шульдих слабо надеется, что это сработает.

— Кроуфорд, убери пушку. Я пока не готов к минету с тобой через пистолет, живьем сосать у тебя мне больше нравится.

В остекленевших глазах Кроуфорда вспыхивает неясный огонек желания, но тут же гаснет. Шульдих сглатывает. Пистолет упирается ему прямо в лоб. Инстинкт самосохранения вопит дурным голосом, мысленная красная лампочка пожарной сирены мигает вовсю. Учебная тревога оказалась настоящей. 

Глупо было бы умереть вот так, от руки спятившего напарника. Глупо было бы стать строчкой в никому не нужном талмуде. Шульдих зажмуривается и глубоко вдыхает: выбора нет.

 

Сознание Кроуфорда затянуто мутной красноватой пеленой, она похожа на клочья мокрой ваты, которые мгновенно облепляют Шульдиха с головы до ног, не дают двигаться дальше. Это все равно что попробовать расчесать только что вымытые волосы, Шульдих вязнет в мыслях Кроуфорда, как гребень — в мокрых спутанных прядях. Где-то в глубине, под вязким туманом, бьется алая сердцевина, вспыхивает в такт ударам Кроуфордова сердца, пульсирует. Еще глубже, еще дальше, на самом пределе своих возможностей Шульдих чувствует истинный разум Кроуфорда, холодный и твердый, обычно похожий на ледяной монолит. Но сейчас этот монолит пошел трещинами, и всего-то и надо, что прорваться туда сквозь верхние багряные слои. Почти невозможно для такого неумехи, как Шульдих. Слишком просто для того, кто хочет жить.

Мутные образы обретают плоть, окружают Шульдиха, хватают за одежду и руки, тянут во все стороны, принуждают раствориться в них, стать частью их… Женщина со строгим взглядом поверх модных прямоугольных очков неодобрительно качает головой, когда Шульдих вырывается из ее цепкой наманикюренной хватки. Мальчик, держащийся за узкую юбку, смутно похож на Кроуфорда, он смотрит на Шульдиха, задрав голову, и в глазах его — бездна. 

В спину Шульдиху прилетает мяч, бьет, как настоящий, так, что Шульдих спотыкается и только потом понимает, кому этот мяч предназначался. Обидный смех за спиной обрывается на полуслове, когда Шульдих разворачивается. Старшеклассники в одинаковых бейсболках испуганно растворяются в воздухе, рассыпаются прахом, истлевают: Шульдих успевает заметить, как облетает с лиц кожа, сползает мясо, обнажая белую кость. Налетевший из-за спины ветер развеивает силуэты, сотканные из жирного пепла.

Их место тут же занимает хорошенькая девочка, наряженная до красоты фарфоровой куколки. Маленький носик морщится брезгливо, когда ее взгляд падает на Шульдиха, сквозь Шульдиха, и тот чувствует себя до отвращения прозрачным стеклом. Девочка отворачивается, и красная ленточка на ее шее становится шире, стекает на грудь, и голова с мокрым всхлипом соскальзывает на землю, оставляя на розовых оборках густой кровавый след. Строгая женщина улыбается и кладет руку ей на плечо. 

Шульдих поворачивается — маленький Кроуфорд все еще стоит позади, бездна все так же смотрит из его глаз. Подумав, Шульдих опускается на одно колено, оказываясь с ним на одной высоте.

— Привет, — говорит он. Слова даются тяжело, клочья ваты по-прежнему здесь, они лезут в рот, заталкивают слова обратно в глотку. — Помоги мне. Проводи меня, я должен поговорить с тобой. Там.

Он машет в сторону алой пульсации. Ребенок отшатывается от его руки, бездна вспыхивает темным золотом. Шульдих понятия не имеет, как разговаривать с детьми, но все же пробует снова.

— Понимаешь, тебе сейчас плохо. Я могу помочь. Только дай мне пройти. Поверь мне. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

В руке маленького Кроуфорда плотнеет туман, принимает форму пистолета — того самого, который в реальности сейчас упирается Шульдиху в лоб. Шульдих невольно шарахается, когда Кроуфорд тычет в него оружием.

— На.

Осторожно он разжимает маленькие пальчики, влажные от пота. Не удержавшись, убирает со лба прилипшую черную прядку — Кроуфорд напрягается на мгновение. Пистолет с глухим чавканьем плюхается в туман. Это наитие, но Шульдих уверен, что кроме самого Кроуфорда, ему не понадобится ничего, чтобы пробиться внутрь.

Они идут — маленький Кроуфорд ведет Шульдиха, крепко вцепившись в его ладонь. Липкий туман расступается в стороны, оседает на землю сырыми клочьями, тает под подошвами Шульдиховых ботинок.

Жар нарастает, становясь почти нестерпимым, и вдруг, когда Шульдих готов расплавиться заживо, пропадает, сменяясь безупречной прохладой. Шульдих спотыкается на ровном месте и летит вниз, раскинув руки, летит бесконечно долго, и прохладный воздух бережно баюкает его на широких ладонях. Напротив маячит лицо маленького Кроуфорда, куда бы они не падали — они падают сейчас вместе. Долгие секунды спустя Шульдих понимает, чего ему не хватает в детском взгляде. Бездна растаяла без следа.

 

А потом все заканчивается. Реальность возвращается внезапно, как удар под дых, как выстрел в упор, как разряд дефибриллятора. Медленно, очень медленно Шульдих открывает глаза. Дуло больше не смотрит ему в лоб, пистолет валяется на полу, поверх пакета с разбитыми яйцами. Шульдиху даже не надо вертеть головой, чтобы узнать это — вся реальность чувствуется преувеличенно остро, будто с него содрали кожу, вывели наружу все нервы, раскинули их паутиной на всю квартирку. Опутали ими Кроуфорда.

Тот стоит, привалившись к стене. Очки съехали набок, бледное лицо покрыто испариной, кадык рвано дергается. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд на Шульдихе, Кроуфорд растягивает губы в улыбке.

— У тебя… получилось.

Шульдих непонимающе трясет головой. Ощущений и мыслей слишком много, он в них теряется, пока наконец не соображает, что воспринимает все в двойном объеме. Неужели… неужели — чертова сцепка?

«Именно», — звучит в голове знакомый голос. Плывущий взгляд Кроуфорда беззвучно смеется. — «Идеальная сцепка. Розенкройц обосрались».

«Мы их сделали?!»

— Еще нет, — говорит Кроуфорд уже вслух. — Но можем. Теперь — можем. Сам не чувствуешь?

Шульдих сосредотачивается. За стенкой парень, их ровесник, размышляет, закинуться ли еще одной дозой или уже все-таки хватит. Его мысли трясутся так же, как и руки. Шульдих подталкивает его пальцы к шприцу. Игла входит в вену.

— Я… Я вправду могу! — торжество переполняет его, как гелий — воздушный шарик. Излишки надо стравить, иначе он лопнет, и Шульдих, подхватив с пола пистолет, разряжает в стену всю обойму: победный залп. Это вам не старушки в магазинчиках. Тут же накрывает легким раздражением: Кроуфорд, оказывается, не переносит резкие звуки. Быть у него в голове, пожалуй, почти так же круто, как спать с ним. Может, даже еще круче, Шульдих не уверен, ему надо подольше пожить с этими ощущениями. 

— Сравнивать бесполезно, теперь можно только совмещать, — отвечает Кроуфорд. — Кстати, где мой минет?

Шульдих обалдело моргает. Шестеренки в голове вертятся, скрежещут и щелкают, а потом как-то вдруг до него доходит.

— Получается, ты в… ээээ, в измененном состоянии все равно продолжаешь все слышать, чувствовать и понимать?

— Только сделать ничего не могу.

Кроуфорд протягивает руку и рывком дергает Шульдиха на себя, притискивая к себе, целуя жадно и властно. У его губ солоноватый металлический привкус, и Шульдиху это не нравится. Будто пистолет облизал.

Он упирается ладонями в грудь Кроуфорду, отодвигается от него, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо: взгляд у того шалый и по-прежнему расфокусированный, но — осмысленный. Живой. А большего Шульдиху и не нужно. Он привычным движением расстегивает ременную пряжку, вжикает молнией и опускается на колени, одновременно с этим стягивая с Кроуфорда брюки и трусы. 

Член у того каменно-твердый, он стоит, приподнимая полу рубашки, и Шульдиха накрывает пряным желанием Кроуфорда. Шульдих расслабляет горло и плавно качается вперед, забирая в рот весь член до корня. Кроуфорд давится стоном.

«Зубы, сука!»

«Прости… О, слушай, я ведь теперь могу наконец-то отвечать тебе во время минета!»

Кроуфорд предупреждающе кладет ладонь на затылок Шульдиху и сгребает его волосы в кулак. 

«Голову оторву», — мысленный голос преувеличенно ласков. Шульдих благоразумно предпочитает не доводить до греха — до этого греха — и принимается сосать. Кроуфорд кладет ему на затылок вторую руку и ритмично подается бедрами вперед, насаживая Шульдиха на свой член, трахая его в рот. От ощущения, что сам он сейчас совершенно не контролирует ситуацию, Шульдиха ведет еще больше. Он непроизвольно сглатывает, и Кроуфорда протряхивает судорогой. В горло Шульдиху брызгает теплая сперма.

Он поднимает глаза, не выпуская изо рта опадающий член Кроуфорда, и ловит его взгляд. Одно безумно долгое мгновение на Шульдиха смотрит бездна, а потом Кроуфорд мысленно ласкает его голову изнутри, и от этих ощущений Шульдих кончает в трусы — так бурно с ним этого не случалось, пожалуй, с начала обучения в Розенкройц.

«Вот такая она — сцепка», — посылает ему Кроуфорд шоколадно-теплую мысль. Шульдих кивает, расплываясь в улыбке. Кроуфорда шатает, глаза его подергиваются едва заметной масляной пеленой, и Шульдиха окутывает уже знакомым багровым туманом. Но сейчас тот неопасен, Шульдих чувствует это. Через минуту Кроуфорд встряхивается.

— Ладно, хорошего помаленьку. Собирай манатки. 

«Это еще что? Видение?»

— Оно самое, — без нужды Кроуфорд старается не говорить мысленно, похоже, ему это все-таки дается немного сложнее, чем самому Шульдиху. — Мы едем в Японию.

— Зачем? Как? На какие шиши?

— Билеты — твоя забота, — отмахивается Кроуфорд, оживая на глазах. — Возьми на сегодняшний рейс в двадцать три пятнадцать. Три билета. И никогда больше не стреляй при мне без предупреждения.

— Три? Нахрена, нас же двое?

— Третий присоединится в аэропорту.

— Ты не рехнулся?

— Наоборот, я именно сейчас стал нормальным. Целым, — многозначительно ухмыляется Кроуфорд. Эта ухмылка обещает падение и смерть. Не Шульдиху.

— И что, что потом? Что? — Шульдих тараторит, едва не подпрыгивая на месте, он будто заражается злым весельем Кроуфорда или наоборот, транслирует ему свое, неважно.

— А потом Розенкройц обосрутся по-настоящему.

— Правда? Знаешь, мне никогда не хотелось стать наглядным пособием в учебнике, — неожиданно говорит Шульдих.

В окно квартиры заглядывает заходящее солнце. Лижет пыльные стены, трогает продавленную мебель и оседает зловещим бликом на очках Кроуфорда.

— Значит, и не станешь.


End file.
